Past Present and Future
by TamachanKICK
Summary: Love and Doubt. The two things clones are not programmed to feel. Why are two of them fighting them? It isn't the girls. Right?
1. Good Times

**A/N: Hey! I'm having some writers block for Broken so when this popped into my head I said why the heck not. I don't own any of the characters people have ever heard of and am receiving no profit for this work of fiction.**

I stared into the mirror wishing my hair would stay wavy like it was when it was wet but no it had to be ugly blond-ish brown and flip in every direction except the way I wanted it to go.

"Hurry up Sky! We're gonna be late if you don't stop wishing for better hair!" I scowled into the mirror ran a brush through my piece of crap hair, grabbed my IPod and phone, and booked it out to the living room where Daisy and Cynthia were waiting sprawled out on my couch blasting Evanescence and attempting to head bang to "My Immortal." You can guess how that worked out.  
"You two need some serious help," I told them grabbing the keys to Daisy's grey Tundra off the counter and dangling them in her face. "Let's go go go girlies!"  
"Only if you stop talking like that," Cynthia threw back at me from behind Anna's foot. I rolled my eyes and pulled them both off the couch. "Why are you even making us go to this it's a shit movie and we hate Star Wars."

"Because, lovely, you agreed to help me study up on my voice acting and you just love me so much."

"A little less now," Daisy glared at me and sat up, "But since I do love you and you're holding my keys hostage we'll go."

"Huzzah!"

"Cynthia, smack her." I reached down and helped them up, I don't know why, they were being poopies, and shoved them out the door of the apartment.

"Hey Hika don't klutz your way down the stairs." Cynthia called over her shoulder as she pulled on the door of the Toyota

"Hey! No pulling on the handle it took me three years of dishing out gross greasy slime to buy that car!" I rolled my eyes crammed into the backseat next to Daisy's insanely huge speaker system.

"Why do I always get the back seat?" I wasn't able to put my feet on the floor 'cuz of the batteries Daisy had all over the floor so her amazingly sick speakers work.

"Because I'm older than you." Cynthia smiled at me from the comfort of the front seat.

"Well I'm taller smarter and more valuable then you," I shot back at her.

"Hey knock it off you two. I'm trying to drive."

"Hah see you do sound like my mom," I slumped back as far as I could with a triumphant grin; and Daisy flipped me off.

**I decided to make this chapter short just as kind of a teaser the next one will me much longer!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Oh Crap

**A/N: Ok guys here we go chapter 2! So broken is still being poopie and my writers block is getting worse and worse and well yeah you get the idea. I will update that as soon as I can but for now here you go! HIT IT REX!**

**Rex: She doesn't own it. **

**Me: Lovely now go ask Ahsoka out.**

**Rex: Why?**

**Me: BECAUSE REXSOKA NEEDS TO FREAKIN HAPPEN ALREADY!**

**Steve:* enters randomly from Broken* Roll fanfic.**

**PS a lot of Emma-lee's lines are courtesy of my friend Emily who she is based after cuz the real Emmi is super hilarious!**

**I love you Emmi-Senpai!**

**Steve: Now seriously Roll Fanfic before I kill you all.**

**Me: Watch it Steve I control you in Broken**

**Steve: I hate you. **

"Turn around we're leaving," Cynthia groaned banging her head on the window.

"Stop doing that you'll break the glass and I swear if you do you are sooo paying for it!" Daisy yelled at her as we circled the parking lot looking for a spot.

"Why can't the nerd movie come out AFTER the movie that every raging fangirl wants to see?" The lot was completely packed with cars and people that said either Team –cough- or Team –sexy cough-.

**Fi: Three guesses what movie she's talking about.**

**Me: Stop breaking the fourth wall! Go back to chapter 3! That's better, continuing.**

"There's one!" I yelled making Cynthia spill her soda that we were sneaking into the movie all over herself. I know we're horrible people for doing it but who cares it's cheaper than buying at the theatre. Daisy pulled into the spot and we all piled out Daisy and me laughing and Cynthia giving us dirty looks.

"And why do we have to go to the one that no one wants to see when we could be going to the one that everyone wants to," Cynthia kept complaining until we got to the doors into the theatre and Hika-chan decided to shut her up.

"Well it could be a lot worse. We could have soda all over us…oh wait."

"Fuck you." I couldn't stop laughing at that until the mean ticket lady yelled at me in her nasal voice,

"What movie?"

"Woah! Uh three for Clone Wars 2."

"That'll be 25 dollars." I handed her the money and we headed for the theatre.

"That was AWESOME!" I screamed when we were back in the car practically jumping up and down in the back seat.

"Was it? I was asleep for everything but the opening montage and the credits." Daisy yawned to add emphasis to her moment killing words. Jeez she's a meanie. I case you haven't noticed I'm the one that cusses the least in our group, unless I'm mad then I sound like Cynthia. I turned on my phone and hit my mom's speed dial to tell her we were coming home.

"Hey mom."

"Hello, is the movie over?"

"Mhm. I was wondering if…"

"They can spend the night?"

"Please?"

"I suppose just ask them first."

"Yay thank you! Can you guys stay the night?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"They can mom."

"Ok, I'm going out tonight with some ladies from the office so I won't be home until late."

"Oh, ok that's cool."

"Alright bye."

"See ya later Mom." As soon as I heard the click on the other line I told Daisy to stop by her house and get The Exorcist and Paranormal Activity so we could get the pants scared off of us. Ok so I can get the pants scared off of me. Cynthia and Daisy apparently aren't afraid of anything.

After the house we stopped by the gas station near my mom's apartment to pick up all the junk food we could carry, and of course we made Cynthia pay.

"Why do I feel like I'm being tortured today?" She asked as she dished out $36.98 for Monsters, Doritos, and the necessity Cheetos.

"Hey the soda was an accident."

"Can it Sky."

"Hehe, it already was!" Cynthia hid her face in her hands as Daisy pulled into the driveway, and we all headed for the door.

"Um Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Box."

"What?"

"There is a box for you over here."

"Oh, cool bring it up I'll open it in the morning."

"Okie dokie." Cynthia picked it up, brought it inside, and set it on the counter while Daisy and I set up the movies on my DVD player.

"Alright chikas! Let's do this thing!"

"What Sky no teddy bear or blanket?"

"Oh crap. Cynthia pause it"

"Good God! You are a nerd."

"Hey shut up I almost peed myself watching Shutter Island!"

"Only 'cuz you saw Christopher Meolini." Daisy raised her eyebrows at me.

"No it was 'cuz that guy jumped out at them!" I turned and left the room to get my Clone Wars Blanket and Carmella my teddy bear. When I got back Cynthia was the only one sitting in the air mattress. And of course Daisy jumped out at me smacked my shoulder and yelled,

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Needless to say I jumped about three feet in the air. Cynthia was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"I hate you guys, I really really hate you."

"Go ahead and start the movie Cynthia." Daisy managed to choke out between laughs.

**Cynthia's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Daisy had passed out half on the floor and half on the air mattress and Sky was curled up in a ball on the couch probably having a nightmare. I went into the kitchen to get some cereal and noticed the box still sitting on the counter.

"Hey, Hika-chan, Sky wake up," they both groaned and got up, "Sky open the box."

"Do it yourself."

"Fine." I went to the drawer with the scissors and started to cut open the box.

"Hey wait," Sky had finally woken up, "what if it's a bomb?"

"Dude stop watching crime shows," and so had Daisy. I just shook my head, rolled my eyes and kept opening the box.

**Skylar's POV**

Something felt off about the box and when Cynthia opened it and pulled out the little black box I knew something had to go wrong. She started fading like a mist was covering her Hika and I had to run over to try and pull her out. We sprinted over but the minute we touched her everything went white.

**AN: Ok I'm stopping there cuz seriously its 2:42 here and I'm about to pass out.**

**Next chapter soon goodnight.**


	3. Oh My Goodness!

**A/N: Ok so I'm really sorry if that last chapter ended badly it really was almost 3 in the morning… Moving on who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Niner: -glares- untie me!**

**Me: No.**

**Niner: If I say it can I go?**

**Me: Sure… **

**Niner: She still doesn't own any of this. Can I go now?**

**Me: No –evil grin- you're mine now.**

**Niner: O.O save me. **

**Daisy's POV**

Ow. I shifted my position and my head started throbbing.

"Ow fuck," I muttered trying to open my eyes but the lids were too heavy. I decided to retreat back to my mind to relieve the pain.

"Ma'am?" a voice came from outside of my sanctuary.

"Sir we need to keep moving General Windu will be waiting for outside the capital."

The same voice? What was going on? Wait I recognize that voice. Shit! Clones. Of course this would happen the morning after we saw that stupid movie.

"Right, get her in the tank."

"Sir?"

"If the separatists find her she's dead." He picked me up and I felt something hard poking into the back of my arm.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't take my armor off."

"That's fucking fantastic." Yep I still had my sense of humor and even though I thought my head was gonna explode I still could snap at the guy saving my ass. Aren't I lovely?

He carried me inside a giant thingie that kinda looked like an elephant and sat me down on a metal chair.

"How are you with needles ma'am?" he looked at me with a small smile on his face like he knew…

"Like pass out."

"Ah then you might want to close your eyes." I did what he told me. Normally I would be fighting him like no other but when he had a big ass needle it kinda went without saying he wasn't fucking with me. Three shots and a pill later I was feeling super awesome. Or at least my headache was gone.

"Sir. We were unable to get any information out of the acquired object. Or turn it on." A guy with nothing on his stuff? Just straight up white. Hmm, kinda like me. I gave the soldier a strange look.

"What object?"

"Don't worry about it just stay put," the one with the colors on his armor thingies. Shit something told me I was going to have a very hard time remembering who was who.

"Ok well, um, thanks, for not leaving or whatever," I was blushing. Why the hell was I blushing? "So uh what's your name?"

"CC-0411 ma'am."

"Bullshit."

"Ma'am?"

"That's a number dumbass."

"Sorry?"

"Name, I know you guys have names like, what's his face in the blue? Rexsoka or sommin like that, and Cody. So what's yours?"

"Ponds. How do you know Commander Cody?"

"I got dragged to Clone Wars last night," His eyes popped open, staring blankly at me.

"Oh, come on! Like um what's the line? 'begun the Clone War has' some shit like that. Sky has a shirt that says that," I was babbling. Why was I babbling? I only babble when I'm nervous or like a guy…oh shit.

"I am going to have to speak with my general. For now just stay here. There are ration sticks over there along with water. Stay in the walker," and poof he left.

That was crazy awesome! It was like whoosh then bang and man did my head hurt! I realized I was on a cold metal floor staring up a three identical faces. Three very familiar identical faces.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I flung myself at the nearest clone knocking him to the floor. The other grabbed me by my arms and shook me."

"Who are you?" Crys, for sure, who could miss his bright blond hair.

"What are you doing here?" Oh my good Lord in Heaven Niner the Niner! As in Niner from Omega Squad. I looked over to see who I had tackled and almost died having a total fangirl moment in my head. CODY! I was being rescued by the coolest and most badass clone ever! Commander Cody! It took a while but I finally was able to speak.

"My name is Skylar. I have no idea what I'm doing here and I'm really sorry about the whole attack you thing." Cody got up off the ground, brushed himself off and turned to his brothers,

"The generals will want to speak to her," they nodded and pushed me towards an elevator, sorry turbolift. I have to say being squished between Cody and Niner wasn't as bad as it sounds, plus Cody kinda smelled like Axe. I love Axe, so of course I start running my mouth like an idiot.

"Do you have Axe on? 'Cuz it smells like chocolate Axe in here. Not that that's a bad. It smells really good when guys don't load it on. My friend Jake wears it and he smells…" a look from Crys shut me up. The rest of the ride was completely filled with an awkward silence. We stopped after what felt like a life time only to gain two more clones.

"Who's the girl?" The one on my right leaned in to get a better look at me.

"None of your business Boil," Cody gave him a stern look. Mental note have a complete spaz out moment later. Finally it stopped and the bridge opened up before me. With Cody and Niner pulling me along we walked up to, oh god he is as hot as he looks in the movies, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What have we here?"

"Sir," Cody and Crys saluted," we found her in the engine room."

"Hmm, what is your name?"

"Skylar, I'm not from this galaxy. I'm from a place called Earth, well actually, Billings, Montana on Earth. Oh God I'm talking too much aren't I? I'm so sorry I'll shut up now." Obi-Wan smiled, I think he could tell I was super nervous.

"It is ok. Do you know anything about where you are?"

"Oh yeah I'm a total Star Wars nerd."

"Ok, can you tell me what system you are in?"

"Um, Ryloth, I think, that's the only episode Crys is in that I know of." He gave me a strange look but moved in to ask more questions.

"Do you know who we are?" he gestured to himself and the three clones that had found me.

"Mhm, you are Obi-Wan Kenobi. They're Crys, Cody and Niner," I pointed at all of them as I said their names. Obi-Wan stood looking at me thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"Well you are no doubt tired. Crys will you take her to the barracks."

"Yes sir," and with that I was escorted away from the most bomb trio in all of Star Wars.

**A/N: I know I know! I didn't get Cynthia in there but once again I'm up waaaaaaay too late. It's gonna be about a week before I'm going to be able to update cuz I'm going to a camp sorry.**

**Niner: Wow thanks for giving me so many lines.**

**Me: Get over it you get to be in these and Cody doesn't**

**Niner: Yeah but you and Cody are**

**Me: -cutting him off- NOT TILL LATER! Go to sleep **


	4. The world just hates us!

**Chapter 4! Wow this has gone by really fast It's kinda crazy I wanna thank everyone that helped me with this and with the character bios. So here we go chapter 4. Unfortunately I was unable to find Niner… strange huh? Oh well I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars and am receiving no profit for this. I wish though…  
I also made this seriously AU and it may feature a character or two from my other fanfic, Broken.**

**Sophia- Thank you sooo much for your review! I hope you like this chapter! And congratulations! You are the first reviewer that I haven't known since I was two weeks old!**

**Take that Hulla **

**Cynthia's POV**

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy." Tik Tok? Why is that playing of all songs ever written? My head felt heavy but the constant headache I had endured since I can remember was gone and God did it feel GOOD. I forced one of my eyes open and stared right in the face of a little green dude.

"Holy Hell what the fuck!"

"Sense no presence of the Dark Side in her do I." Hehe Yoda speak, Sky would flip shit if she heard this guy he was doing a really good impersonation.

"I'm sorry for crashing your convention. I can pay for any damaged costumes." I sat up and looked at the room around me. There was a weird little table in the middle and a bunch of Star Wars nerds dressed in really accurate cosplay of the characters around it.

"Wow how much did you guys pay for those outfits? I cosplay too but I never spend more than a hundred bucks on my costumes. What'd you spend five, six hundred?" Everyone there just stared blankly at me. I really wanted to snap something along the lines of 'didn't your mothers ever tell you it's rude to stare?' but I kept my mouth shut. Who knows how strong these nerds were. The green one I recognized as Kit Fisto finally spoke up.

"We do not know what 'cosplay' is young lady. And we would like to know who you are and where you are from."

"Why should I tell you? How do I know you aren't some sort of creepy rapists, or stalkers, or all around pedophiles?"

"And how do we know you are not a Separatist, or Sith, or all around evil?" A girl dressed up as Aayla Secura asked. I had to admit she did her homework she even had a French accent. (and don't tell Sky but I was really glad I had gone to that movie so I knew what she was talking about)

"You know because those things DON'T ACTUALLY EXIST!" Some nerds take it a little too far with getting into character and these people were really starting to piss me off. So I might have gone a little bit ape shit on them but hey what would you have done?

The next five or so minutes went kinda like this:

Fisto: Oh really can you prove they don't exist?

Me: Uh yeah. And seriously asshole get the fuck off my back and give me a phone I really need to call one of my friends. P.S. you are really pissing me the fuck off right now and I really don't need this I'm having a shit ass enough year.  
Plus some more that I'm not going to put here so I can keep the cussing to the minimum. (Yes this is the minimum for me)

Some Green Chick: Young lady! Watch your language. Is this how you speak to elders.

Me: No I'm not gonna watch my language. Yes this is how I talk to "Elders" and who the fuck are you. You can't tell me what the fuck to do.

Green Chick: I am Luminara Unduli.  
(I was gonna get some shit for that when Sky found out.)

So yeah, I'm fucking fantastic when I'm pissed and confused. And with Hollaback Girl blasting from Skylar's IPod that just puts the cherry on top of my bad day sundae. Not to mention "Yoda" was giving me weird looks.

"The truth she is telling. No deception is there in her words."

"What? Dude what the hell are you saying?"

"In a convention you are not. At the Jedi temple you are." I blinked twice.

"Oh shit you're not screwing with me are you?"

"No." Plo Koon, at least I think that's who it was, came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Can you tell us your name and where you are from?"

"Yeah, um, I'm from a place called Earth. I don't think it's anywhere near this, uh, galaxy and I..." My legs gave out from under me all the sudden and I fell back down to the floor.

"Catch her," the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Skylar's POV**

"So... Crys..." He shot me another mean look shutting me up once again. I could tell he really didn't like me. We just walked in silence until he stopped in front of sliding metal doors.

"Hungry?" That was the first thing he said to me that wasn't followed by a suspicious look.

"Yeah sort of." I didn't want to tell him I was starving, 'cuz well to be honest he scares me.

"We'll stop to get you food. Don't talk to anyone unless I say it's okay." I couldn't help but get the feeling he was actually trying to look out for me.

"Thank you. I mean for looking out for me..." He gave me another blank look and opened the door. For a second I couldn't move my legs because of the big shock of awesomeness in front of me. The mess was fairly simple, just light grey walls grey floors a bunch of grey tables and an opening in the far wall where, shocker! A grey droid was serving up what looked like blue goop. The only thing that livened up the place was the scattered groups of clones laughing and joking around. Most had just plain regulation armor but I noticed two guys on the far right side of the room that had yellow markings.

_Waxer and Boil! _I had another mental spazz out moment.

"Crys do you think we could maybe, possibly sit with Waxer and Boil?" I whispered trying to give him a puppy dog look as we walked past all the now staring guys. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"Hey Crys how much you paying her to hang out with you?" One of the men called out drawing laughs and more taunting toward the now blushing Crys.

"Leave him alone you meanie faces," I put on a glare to match the one Crys had given me earlier. "For your information he saved my life so back off," and they did.

"Uh, thanks," instead of standing taller Crys blushed even more. "But, uh, you really didn't need to do that."

"Kid!" another one of the clones yelled at me. "Come sit with us." I looked up at Crys to get his approval but he just shrugged, obviously still embarrassed about having to be stood up for by a girl.

"I don't care what you do."

With that he turned and walked in the opposite direction. "Come get me when you're ready to leave." So there I was. Do I follow the guy who was supposed to protect me or go make some new friends? Three guesses what I did. Yep I went and made some new friends, Crys was being a poopie face anyways. I went over to where they were sitting and stood there feeling like a dork.

"Well? Sit."

"Oh um ok." I slid in next to the one that had called to me earlier. We sat in silence for a while until I worked up the nerve to say something. "So what are your names?"

"Gan," hair like Slick's (from Hidden Enemy) and red eyes.

"Stoke," shaved head

"Chopper," once again I had a total mental breakdown.

"Flock," just regular clone hair but a republic symbol on his right cheek.

"You?" Gan tilted his head and looked at me. "Are you the general's Padawan?"

I smiled. "Hah, I wish. No, my name's Skylar." I took an experimental bite of the blue stuff and almost spit it out. The guys started laughing really hard.

"First time eating mess food?" Stoke managed to choke out between laughs.

"Mhm." Gan was trying to stop his drink from coming out his nose.

"Poor kid. Hey someone get her a ration stick." My eyes went all big.

"What?" This could not end well. I had seen and read all of the stuff the clones said about ration sticks so naturally I was terrified.

"Don't worry about it," Flock smacked my back making me spill water down my shirt. And that's when I realized I was still wearing my blue pajamas with puffins on them and one of my old tennis shirts.

_Well crap I don't have makeup on either!_ If you're a girl you know my pain.

"Oh schnit!" Now I felt like a total dork, and of course I couldn't have a single bit of good luck. Darman, Atin, Fi and Niner just had to walk in right then and see me freak out. Perfect right? Omega squad, this day just went from awesome to kinda sucky to an all out this world just hates me. And do they go straight for the food? Of course not they saw Chopper and came right over to us.

"What's up _ner vod_?" they all either patted Chopper on the back or shook his hand.

"Who's the new girl? General's dog?" I forgot about my drenched shirt, stood up, put my hands on my hips and stared at the man standing next to Chopper.

"I am so not the general's 'dog' thank you. And P.S. I can hear you! You could at least try to disguise your insults." I have to admit that made me feel really official and kinda powerful.

"Hm she's got spirit, whose is she?" He took off his helmet. Being the nerd I am I immediately recognized him as Atin from the long scar down his face. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but I took it as the latter and kept staring him down.

"Easy there," I felt a hand on my shoulder. "He don't mean anything by it." Darman sat down and motioned for me to do the same.

"No thanks I think I'm gonna ask Crys to take me to the barracks. Kinda worn out ya know strange day." I glanced over at Niner and gave a half smile, "Thank you very much," then turned and walked towards Crys who was still getting crap from some of the men.

"Um, Crys?" he glanced up at me.

"What did you do to your clothes?"

"Stoke threatened to give me a ration stick." A couple of the men sitting with Crys started laughing. One of them looked over at me from the end of the table,

"Hah, I don't blame the kid." Crys shook his head and stood up.

"I'll catch up later." With that he grabbed my arm and pulled me from the mess hall.

The hallway we were walking down looked like all the other ones I had seen while I was being escorted through the ship.

"Barracks are over here." He pointed down one of the many hallways branching off from the main one we had been walking on. Then started heading down the one opposite it.

"Hey! I thought you said barracks were the other way!"

"They are."

"Where are we going?"

"To find you something to wear; unless you want to be soaking wet."

"Oh. Thanks." That must have been his idea of doing something nice and I was slightly touched. It was obvious none of the shirts or pants in the storage room were going to fit me since they were made for clones. We were able to find some string to tie the white undershirt and it kind of looked like I had a tail on my hip where the loose black pants were tied.

"They'll work until you get new ones," Crys nodded in approval after I came out from behind a make-shift curtain. I did a couple of model poses and I would almost swear he smiled while I was twirling like a dork.

"What about shoes?" That could be a problem, from what I could tell from the movies that the clones had fairly large feet and I'm a six in women's.

"Hm. You could wear some of our boots, but I will warn you they're not very comfortable."

"It's fine." He dug around and pulled out the standard white boots you always see the clones wearing.

"Do you have a cloth I can stuff in the toes so my feet don't slide around?" Taking one of the extra shirts he easily ripped it in half and I shoved it into the toes of the boots.

"All set!" He started laughing, and yes I'm as shocked as you but considering what I looked like it wasn't a big surprise. Wouldn't you laugh at a girl wearing a super baggy shirt tied in the back and at the sleeves, just as baggy pants and clown shoes? Thought so.

After a few minutes he finally pulled himself together.

"Well I'm glad to be so amusing," I was trying to be sarcastic but was fighting back laughter myself. "But I really am tired now. Do you think we could go to the barracks?"

"Yes ma'am," he was still breathing heavily from laughing.

The barracks were nothing special. Not that I really expected them to be. They were just lines of bunks with some single beds along the walls and three large tables in the center of the room.

"Top or bottom?" He was back to his serious self and I really wanted to sigh and roll my eyes.

**Fi: -Snort-  
Me: MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!  
Fi: Sorry  
Me: Good now get back into the story!**

"What, oh um I don't really care."

**Fi: See you were thinking that too!  
Me: I SAID BACK IN THE STORY! NOW GO BEFORE I CALL NINER!  
Fi: O.o  
Me: So sorry about Fi's poopie-ness.**

"Okay." He walked over to a set of bunks where a clone was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Now that I think about it I should have recognized him. "Sketch! Wake up and meet your new bunk mate." Sketch rolled over and yawned.

"Who?" Crys moved aside so Sketch could see me. I just waved.

"_Osik_! Sir she's a girl!"

"How observant of you." Crys snapped as I stepped forward.

"I won't be a problem I swear." He looked over at Crys and saw there was no way out of this,

"It's fine."

"Thank you," smiling shyly I walked forward and shook his hand. Crys put his hand on my shoulder, "I need to report to general Kenobi will you be okay?"

"Yes. Crys thank you very much for helping me. I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." He gave Sketch one final glare and walked out of the barracks.

"Huh. Looks like you softened him up."

"Yeah, I guess I did," I stared at the door that just closed behind my first friend in the Star Wars galaxy before climbing up to the top bunk and falling asleep.

* * *

**Daisy's POV**

It was super bumpy in the back of the tank and my stomach had started hurting. I decided to get some of the water Ponds had pointed out to me. It was hard to walk in the back of this thing and I almost fell a few too many times. I'm clumsy as it is so extra movement really didn't help. Not to mention I was running strictly on Monster and Pixi Stix from twelve hours ago.

Water, most of the time I hate it but you know when you eat waay too much sugar at night and forget to brush your teeth so you wake up with that nasty taste in your mouth? That's what I was going through. The water tasted fantastic even though it was warm. The ration sticks looked really unappetizing but I was hungry and not feeling too picky.

I took a bite out of one of the sticks and almost puked. It was NASTY! Totally flavorless and the texture was absolutely horrible; smooth and chalky but also slimy, no chewing required. Someone must have heard my cry of disgust because the back of the tank dropped open and two clones walked in.

"Ma'am we have been instructed to escort you away from the tank." They both saluted me.

"Um ok, but why so formal?"

"That's just how we were trained ma'am." I had no clue who was saying what and that was starting to get on my nerves.

"Are you gonna stay with me?"

"Yes ma'am. Those are our orders." I nodded and got an idea.

"Ok then but you have to tell me your names and take off your helmets."

"Yes ma'am. We will as soon as we get away from the BZ."

"Question mark?"

"Battle Zone ma'am."

"Knock it off."

"Ma'am?"

"That! Stop calling me ma'am I have a name just like you!"

"Sorry ma… um…"

"Daisy."

"Daisy," the clone on the right repeated and nodded slowly.

"We need to get going Six, go get the item." The guy on the left seemed to be in charge of the whole shindig and there it was again "the item" now I really wanted to know what it was. I walked a little closer to the clone that was left standing there.

"So what's your name?" I kept inching closer and could tell he was getting nervous. I thought I heard a gulp from behind the helmet.

"Razor, ma'am, er, Daisy." I scooted a tiny bit closer and was almost pressed up against his armor. I was never really good at seducing people but it appeared to be working. Who knew?

"Razor, can I ask you a question?" He very audibly gulped. Hehe this might actually work.

"Sh-sure."

"What's the item?" I traced the armor on his forearm with my index finger.

"It was recovered outside the tank right around the time you appeared." Wow I didn't think that would actually work. I stepped back quickly and smiled sweetly,

"Thank you!" Six came out from the front of the tank holding… my IPod? Wait what?

"Oh my God!" I almost started jumping up and down.

"What's wrong?" Six had taken off his helmet and was looking from me to Razor.

"THAT'S MY IPOD!" I screamed which caused Ponds to come running with, maybe it was a good thing we went to that movie, Mace Windu.

"What's going on here?" Windu looked at me.

"This is the girl I was telling you about, sir." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What is your name?"

"Daisy."

"Can you show us what that does?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Why? It's not a bomb." He stared at me.

"Okay, fine." I took the IPod from Six, took it off hold, turned it on and started playing "The Red."

"See all it does is play music, well and movies. Point is it's not a bomb and it's not gonna hurt anyone."

After the song was over I switched it off and put it in my sweatshirt pocket. (I had fallen asleep in my clothes) Ponds ordered Six and Razor to get me to the safe zone (what is it with all the zones here?) They rushed me out of the tanks and pushed me down a hill into a small hollowed-out cave.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness I could not stop writing this! It just kept going and going and going!  
Fi: Like Cody's briefings?  
Me: Yeah only more interesting.  
Cody: My briefings are not boring.  
Fi: Have you ever sat through one of them?  
Cody: I hate you.  
Me: -glomps Cody- Aw you're so cute when you're mad!  
Fi: Excuse me while I puke.**

**Thank you again to the lovely Sophia for your review!**

**~TamachanKICK**


	5. There's A Madness to the Method

**A/N: HUZZAH! Chapter 5! Huzzah! I wanna start with some thank yous!**

**fangirlscreams: You are FANTASTIC! Thank you sooo much for your feedback! Sorry about the jumping around I really just wanna get the girls back together! **

**Susannastarwarsnerd97: Hahaha your comments made me smile! I don't know if you've read this but it's called From Earth To Star Wars… Oh my goodness! I'm totally addicted to that story! I kinda had like a jealous moment but then the pairing became like my favorite! I really don't know what made me have Daisy do that but hey it works! (I just hope the real Daisy doesn't read it…)Hehe thank you for all the comments! **

**That should cover it. I love you guys!**

**Alrightie this chapter is told from Cynthia's POV at first cuz I miss her then Third person after!**

**ENJOY!**

**Love always,**

**TamachanKICK**

* * *

I opened my eyes to a hazy white light and closed them again. Total flashback engage right? Red spots were starting to form on my eyelids and I blacked out again.

The next thing I heard was a deep robotic voice saying that I would be fine and that I would be released in two days. I opened my eyes and stared into two chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you feeling better ma'am?" The clone helped me sit up.

"Ugh, not really, this is a little too much to try to take in."

"Right, General Secura has ordered me to answer all the questions you have." I couldn't believe this.

"Okay well, where am I?"

"The med bay at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, ma'am."

"Um, right. When did I get here?"

"One day and six hours ago."

"Holy shit! When did I pass out?"

"One day, five hours, and forty three minutes ago."

"Are you insane?"

"No, ma'am."

"Fantastic. Who are you?"

"Trooper 21 dash 0408 ma'am"

"Ok then 21 dash 0408 when can I get out of this god damn room?"

"Two days tops ma'am."

"Fuck. Why?"

"The medical droid wants to examine you for foreign contaminants." I rolled my eyes and swung my legs out from under the covers.

"I don't so there's really no reason."

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to sit down." Giving him a very sarcastic look I headed for the door; and he pulled a gun.

"Ma'am get back in the bed. You are not authorized to leave this room." I heard the gun click and him take a couple of steps towards me. "Put your hands up and step away from the door." Only one thing was going through my mind, _holy shit I'm gonna die. _Let me tell you when there is a six foot tall guy pointing a gun at your head you do exactly what he says no matter how stubborn you think you are. My eyes got all huge and I practically sprinted back to the bed.

"What was that about?" I yelled at him while hiding behind a pillow.

"I am sorry ma'am but I cannot allow you to leave the room until you are fully examined and interviewed. I'm just following orders."

"Oh yeah cuz that makes everything all better! You know I thought clones were pretty cool in the movies but now you're just assholes!"

"Am I interrupting something?" The Secura chick walked into the room with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh no nothing; he just tried to KILL ME! But that's no big deal right? He's just following orders! This place is fucking insane!" Yeah, I was not having a good day so far; and on top of everything I still didn't know where Sky or Emmi were.

"Hmm, you are dismissed trooper."

"Yes General." The clone saluted, turned and marched out of the room.

"Thanks."

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Okay, but only if you answer some of mine."

"Did Echo not just do that?"

"He started to then I got up and he almost shot me."

"Ah."

"So what you wanna know?" I pulled a pillow up to my chest and rested my head on top of it.

"What is your name?" So began my interview. (haha I've just always wanted to put that)

"Cynthia Woli; and before you ask I'm from Earth." Her eyes went all big and she pressed a button on her wrist.

"Master Kenobi; may I have a word with you?" A little blue Obi-Wan popped on a disk she was holding. _When did she get that out? _My thoughts were all over the place.

"Where did you say the girl was from?"

"Skylar? A system called Earth, Why?" My jaw dropped and I screamed.

"WHERE IS MY SKY-CHAN?" The Kenobi dude looked over in my direction.

"So you found one as well?" He started stroking his beard.

"WHERE IS SKYLAR! SHE CAN'T SURVIVE FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT ME OR EMMI! SHE'S PROBABLY ALREADY DIED FROM FAN-GIRL MOMENTS!" By then I was up and pacing the room like a maniac. My headache had started coming back, and I couldn't help thinking it was Sky that had been causing it.

(**Sky: Is not! Take that back Tama!)  
(Me: No.)**

I grabbed the disk thing from Aayla and stared at the little blue figure.

"You bring me Sky-Chan or I will hunt you down and kill you." He visibly flinched and I almost smiled. Yep, I still got it.

"We will as soon as we stop for fu-"

"NO you bring me my Sky-chan. No stopping."

**Fi: -snort-  
Me: Fuel Fi fuel!  
Fi: Sure. –walks away sarcastically-**

"Very well, but it will take a few hours."

"Fine." Aayla switched off the thingie and clipped it to her belt.

"You must be tired, get some rest I will get you when your friend arrives." It wasn't until she said so that I realized how that little bit of excitement had worn me out. I sat down on the bed and thanked her before nodding off.

* * *

Daisy started pacing. She had been trapped in the cave with Razor and Six for over an hour; an hour with two non talking guys. Her music even failed to entertain her. Well that and her battery was almost dead. Six looked about ready to pass out on the back wall and Razor kept messing with his blaster.  
**Fi: You just can't stop can you?  
Me: Most normal people wouldn't take it like that!  
Fi: All of your friends would.  
Me: Good point.**

"Are you guys always like this? Come on! Say something!" Six looked up at her like a puppy.

"Something?" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"God can Sky really rub off on you from where we live?"

"Sorry?" He looked confused and Daisy shook her head.

"You don't get out much do you?"

"No ma'am, we've been out on the frontlines for almost nine straight months."

"Oh wow," she didn't know what to say. She had always made fun of Skylar whenever she said she felt sorry for the clones, but now she was kinda feeling the same. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be away from the people she cared about for that long. And she couldn't help but wonder if clones could or were allowed to care about people. _Oh wow I'm being really sentimental. I think I'm in shock. _

"Don't you think they're done yet?" Razor looked up and gave her questioning look.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you aren't going crazy too. I'm about to implode."

"Ma-, Daisy, with all due respect you don't know how to shoot a blaster and it they attack I don't know how long the two of us can hold them off." Daisy thought for a minute then got an idea.

"Isn't this a really bad place to be though? What if they come by and find us? We don't have anywhere to go we'd be sitting ducks." The clones glanced at each other. They knew she had a point but had received direct orders to stay in the cave. Six shrugged and looked at Razor.

"We could ask the general."

"But they could track and intercept the transmissions." Daisy sat down and leaned back smugly watching them argue. It went on for another ten minutes until Razor's wrist comm flashed green and beeped. He pressed the light and Daisy heard another clone's voice.

"Razor, Six, we're sending a gunship to pick you and the girl up and take you to the _Endurance_. You will be briefed on the next part of your mission there."

"Yes sir," they both snapped rather loudly. "Razor and Six out." They put on their helmets and grabbed the guns off the floor. A couple of seconds later they heard the hum of a gunship and walked out of the cave. Daisy was not excited to have to be in that cramped space for a long time but she sucked it up and got over it.

Nothing super exciting happened on the ride to the _Endurance _and when they got there everyone left. Daisy walked over to a dark corner, slumped down, blasted her music and didn't open her eyes until she felt someone walking up to her. She was surprised to see Ponds standing over her and took out one ear bud.

"Want to get something to eat?" He offered a hand to help her up. She decided to have a little fun 'cuz quite frankly she wasn't too happy with the clones at the moment.

"Oh Ponds of course I'll marry you!" She yelled and glomped him just for good measure. He looked shocked.

"Wait what? No I meant like food in the mess." She had gotten the attention of all the clones in the hangar and had to choke back laughter.

"I knew it. You don't love me anymore! It's that other girl isn't it? The stripper." She turned away and pretended to cry. He stood there looking awkward but immediately snapped to attention when Mace Windu walked up to them.

"What's going on?" Daisy turned around and smiled.

"Nothin' Ponds and I were just gonna go get something to eat." Ponds looked confused and all the clones in the hangar started laughing. He recovered and nodded to his general.

"That is correct sir." Windu raised an eyebrow and Hika-Chan rocked back and forth on her heels innocently.

"There is no need to we have arrived on Coruscant. She will be taken to the Temple for questioning." Ponds nodded.

"I'll prep the gunship. Ma'am," he guided her away from the general and towards one of the ships. When they were out of earshot of Windu he gave her a weird look.

"What was that about?"

"I was bored and you were there," she shrugged and looked at the design on the gunship. "What is this thing?" It was red-ish orange with blue and all fangs.

"It's a Gundark."

"Weird." He glanced over at this strange girl that seemed totally fascinated by something he no longer bothered to notice. He couldn't help but think that she wasn't too bad looking but mentally kicked himself. She was off limits, not only to him but everyone. Besides she probably already had someone. The pilot came over and saluted.

"Sir, she's ready when you are." Daisy looked at the pilot.

"Why does it have to be a she?" Ponds and the pilot both shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "You're helpful." She jumped in through the open blast doors and had to jump to try to grab the handles.

"You might want to just sit down," Ponds suggested as he watched her third attempt to grab it. She didn't look too happy but nodded and sat on the floor next to a crate.

**A/N: I know it's short. The original plan was for it to be as long as chapter 4 but I really wanted to update. So I cut it in half! It's probably gonna be a ways between updated for all my fics cuz I'm back in school and already doing really bad. But yeah so review please. You never know what wonderful surprises might come to you when you sleep.**

**Fi: Tama you really need to stop.  
Me: Oh come on! Leave me alone you poo. **


	6. Catch me Up

**A/N: AAAHHHH Ok so I updated and I had big plans on getting the girls back together and then I realized I completely left out part of Skylar's story. I really can't magically have her appear.**

**BAD TAMA! That's what happens when you don't do your homework before you start writing!  
There is a lesson to be learned. Don't put off a ten page history packet and essay and extra credit until the day before it's due. You will be up 'till two working on it.**

**Moving on. This is all Sky's POV and should get everything caught up so I can get the girls back together in the next chapter! Crossing fingers!**

**Fi: Watch her forget something and make everyone wait another chapter.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**I don't own Star Wars and never will (probably unless I'm magically related to George Lucas. Wouldn't that be the coolest? You would win every argument ever. Someone says a really clever comeback. You: Yeah well I'm related to George Lucas. You know the guy that created Star Wars? That person's argument was just rendered invalid in all fifty states and Guam.) **

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**Susannastarwarsnerd97: I love you. With a passion. You're the best. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**-TamachanKICK**

I woke up to someone shaking me, and not very gently. I threw my fist out like I do when my alarm clock goes off but instead of hitting plastic it connected with flesh. I sat straight up and looked over to see Sketch rubbing his jaw.

"Jeeze kid," he looked at me and cringed. I started going a little overboard with my apologies eventually ended up on top of him much to the surprise of Cody, who had appeared behind us. Sketch pushed me off him and saluted while turning bright red.

"S-sir, I um, I-" he stammered and wouldn't look Cody in the eyes.

"Sketch if this is anything like Dantooine then I don't want to know." I gave Sketch a weird look.

"What happened on Dantooine?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I um…" Cody held up a hand.

"No time." He looked at me and finally noticed my outfit and his brow furrowed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. You should have seen me with the shoes on I looked like a freakin clown." He just kept staring at me then shook his head.

"We are stopping for fuel. I will ask the general if you can leave the cruiser to get new clothing."

"Yay," I screamed and jumped on him knocking him to the ground again. "Do you guys have skinny jeans here? Momma loves her skinny jeans. Or sweat pants. Those would work to, as long as they're not the baggy ones. You know? I like the jazz pants type ones. You still smell like Axe." He pushed me off his stomach and I sat on the floor next to him waiting for answers. He just ignored me and started to walk away. Sketch offered a hand to help me up.

"Looks like it's gonna take a lot more to soften him up. Better hurry, the commander doesn't like to be kept waiting." I nodded and gave him a quick hug then realized what I had done.

"Oh um sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine kid. No worries." He smiled as I sprinted after Cody.

_Jeeze this guy walks fast. _I almost had to run to catch up with him.

"Hey will you slow down!" He stopped and turned around.

"Thank you. Goodness you don't have to sprint and shiz you could walk like a normal person." Blank stare ACTIVATE! Sheesh with all the FanFics I had read I guess I had started thinking he was a lot nicer than he really was. Stupid me. He started walking again leaving me to follow him into the turbo-lift.

"Hey kid." Flock tilted his head back in greeting. You know the way guys kinda twitch to say "I'm bad monkeys and too cool and studly to wave like a normal person."

"Does Crys know you're with the commander?" I put my finger up to my lips to jokingly shush him. He started laughing and Cody ignored the rest of our comments about him not having a girlfriend.

"Hey maybe he's gay!" I practically yelled as the turbo-lift opened up into the hanger and Obi-Wan turned around. Both of the clones saluted and Flock looked ready to implode. I waved innocently.

"Sir, may the girl leave the cruiser to buy new clothing?" Cody was still standing stiffly and looked kinda like he had something stuck up his butt. You know all high and mighty-ish. Obi-Wan stroked his beard and looked me up and down. I had to fight back the urge to say, "Take a picture it'll last longer," or something along those lines.

"Very well Commander. You may escort her." Yeah I wanted to die of laughter at the sheer irony of the situation. The guy obviously hated me and now he had to take me clothes shopping. Haha, oh sweet sweet irony. Cody nodded and Flock flashed him a very evil grin.

"Yay! Cheer up Cody we can have some girl bonding time!" Flock couldn't hold back anymore and before Cody could punch him or Obi-Wan could reprimand him he was on the floor with tears streaming out of his eyes. I smiled, hooked my arm in Cody's and skipped, and I mean skipped into the turbo lift. Cody stumbled and tripped behind me but I just dragged him in next to me.

"Was that necessary?" He snapped and looked like he was gonna slap me.

"Yes it really was. You've been being a poo to me so there." I turned and faced forward. Yeah I was seriously PO'd. "And besides you were my favorite clone ever. So all I'd ever done was like you." He put on his helmet and stayed silent for the rest of the ride down to the hangar and into the gunship. Which I wanted to jump and scream and make out with when I saw which one it was. You probably guessed it. The _Lucky Lekku, _only the coolest gunship EVER.  
**Tama: I'm really random in these things…  
Fi: Get back to writing. People are waiting.  
Tama: Fine.  
**Once we were in the gunship Cody took off his helmet and looked at me.

"What did that mean?" I honestly had no clue what he was talking about.

"Huh?"

"That I was your favorite clone."

"Oh, um, well where I'm from quite a few people know who you are. I just happen to be one of the more insane ones that know literally everything about you." His eye twitched. "Don't worry I also have some dirt on Rex, Bly, Niner, Fi, Ponds, Echo, Fives, and just about any other clone you can think of."

"What do you know about Rex?" Hehe I think I had gotten his interest.

"Well, I could make a pretty good case on how he has a crush on Ahsoka, and how he ran into a metal pipe. That wasn't moving." Cody smiled as the gunship touched down in the shopping district of whatever planet we were on. "Why the sadistic grin? Does this mean we're friends?" I was totally crossing my fingers in my head.

"We'll see. Come on, let's get this over with." I looked out and my spirit broke and crumbled. I thought it would be one or two shops with not so awesome clothing, but this was overly excessive. There must have been three hundred ba-jillion shops all with really fancy dresses in the windows.

"Um, do they have like a work clothes type store?" I looked up at Cody with a scared smile. He sighed.

"I doubt it. Most of these people are here vacationing and are extremely wealthy."

"Shit. Excuse my language." It could be a personal thing but I strongly dislike shopping in anywhere that isn't a sports store, dance uniform shop, or JC Penney. Little outlet stores really make me mad, and they're way too expensive. We stepped down and when we looked up at the pilot he waved. I could almost hear him laughing at poor Cody.

"Where do you want to start?" I looked up and down the street then pulled him to the right.

"We might as well start at one end and work our way to the other." He let out a very unprofessional groan.  
**Me: Huh Fi didn't butt in.  
Fi: Well since you already did… DING!  
Me: Ok I really need to find new friends.**

"I know but we really don't have a choice." We walked into the first store and I was amazed at how fancy everything was.

"Uh, so I'm gonna need your help."

"Why?"

"I can't read your language too well..." He glanced down at me like I was crazy. "Well we don't use it! We write in English, at least where I'm from." Another sigh.

"What am I looking for?"

"Um, I don't really know sizes here but something along the lines of a medium in shirts and a five in pants." Poor guy. I thought he was going to explode.

"New plan. Look for stuff that you think would fit me then we'll meet back here in three minutes. Go." We split and scoured the store for anything decent, which wasn't much. I did end up finding a pair of black leggings and a fairly non revealing turquoise thigh length shirt. When I got back to Cody he had absolutely nothing; well technically he had a shirt but well you can guess what it looked like.

"What is that?" I held up the strip of fabric.

"I don't know. It was there." He pointed to one corner of the store where a sales girl was waving at us.

"Oh God." The girl started walking over to us.

"Can I help you find something?" She sounded like one of those really annoying valley girls that you want to punch in the face.

"Uh can you show me where the fitting rooms are?" I put on a very fake smile and she nodded way too enthusiastically.

"Right this way." I pulled Cody out of the middle of the store where he looked completely out of place. He definitely belonged on the battlefield not in a clothing store.

"So how long have you been seeing each other?" The girl looked at Cody who quite obviously didn't understand.

"Um I guess-."

"Were not dating." I cut him off before he could say something stupid.

"Oh," the girl grinned. "So you're related?" I gave her the look and she shut up.

I tried on the outfit and was very very happy to find the shirt was too big.

"Hey Cody will you do me a favor?"

"Sure?" I threw the shirt over the door.

"Find the size down from this one." He came back in a couple minutes threw it back over the door.

"Thank you." I slipped on the shirt and walked out. "What do you think?" His eyebrows shot up. I looked down. The shirt really wasn't revealing; it was simply a t-shirt that was tight around the sleeves and loosened until it reached my thighs where it tightened up again. The leggings that I originally thought were completely black had silver stitching in the sides and at the base which reached down to my ankles.

"I just need shoes!" That was the only part of shopping I loved. Shoes, those glorious foot coverings. I could hear the angels singing in the back of my head. Cody nodded and we walked to the front.

"You're wearing the clothes out then?" The girl came around to the front of the counter and scanned the pants and shirt. "That will be two hundred credits." Cody reached into a small box thingie on his belt and pulled out what I'm assuming was the right amount.

We walked out of the store and he turned to me.

"How long will it take you to find shoes?"

"How many pairs can I buy?"

"One." I frowned.

"Then ten minutes." He nodded and pressed his comm.

"This is commander Cody requesting pick up in ten." And identical voice sounded on the other end.

"How was your shopping trip commander?"

"Shut up and confirm."

"Yes, Sir. Pick up time confirmed."

"Thank you, Cody out." He switched off the comm and I stood there smiling.

"What?"

"You're going to get a whole ton of crap for this aren't you?" He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." We started walking and I thought for a second.

"Who would be the one to pick on you the most?" I looked up at him.

"Most likely Rex." I flashed a very evil grin.

"Good the one I have the most dirt on. If he starts making fun of you I'll make him pay 'kay."

"Thank-."

"SQUEEEEEEEEEE." I shrieked as loud as I could and ran into the store and picked up the perfect pair of boots. They were simple but completely perfect. I actually had boots exactly like them at home; grey with faded silver buckles keeping together two belts that wrapped around where the ankle would be. They came to about half way between my calf and ankle and when I put them on, fit perfectly. Cody looked at me like I was insane.

"My life is complete." My face was completely serene as he dragged me up to the counter to pay.

We got out to the gunship just in time and were back on the ship way too soon. Obi-Wan was there to greet us.

"Miss Skylar." He looked kinda scared. Almost like he had been talking to any of my friends…

"Hi." I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"May I ask a favor of you?" I was slightly confused.

"Depends. What's the favor?"

"That there is no mention of this stop to anyone. The same goes for you commander." Cody and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay." Obi-Wan sighed and visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, you may go." He motioned and Crys walked forward. I turned to Cody.

"Thanks." With that I went with Crys back to the barracks. As I stood talking to Sketch and telling him about Earth I felt the cruiser take off.

**A/N: That should catch everything up. If it doesn't you have my permission to smack me.  
Fi: YES!**

**Me: Not you. Just the readers.  
Fi: If I read it can I smack you?  
Me: Sure but you would have to learn English.  
Fi: Never mind.  
Me: That's what I thought.**

**Anyway I know there really wasn't action in this chapter but I've always to make a clone go shopping with someone. It was either Cody with Sky or Echo with Cynthia. This just worked out. The next chapter probably won't have too much action either but I promise after that we'll get the ball rolling.**

**~Tama**


	7. It'll have to do For now

**A/N: Okay so this update is waay late for two reasons. The first: My flash-drive broke and my entire life was on there. All my fanfics, novels, and the pictures I took of my friend that passed away. The second: I'm a lazy bum; plain and simple.**

**Fi: Agreed.**

**Me: -sigh- I give up.**

**I don't own Star Wars or any bad reference any of my characters make to any movie, show, or song.**

**Cynthia: They won't be bad.**

**Me: Yes they will I know you.**

* * *

The robot, droid, whatever, thing let me out after what I'm guessing was two hours of "examinations" when I was asleep. So I was up and wandering, and bored out of my brain. The clone who was supposed to be with me left a while ago. I sighed and sat down next to a giant pillar waiting for something to happen.I ended up staring at a wall until I heard a humming noise from behind me.

"In need of help, are you?"

"Whoa, Yoda, uh sorta I'm just a little bored." **(I swear if any of you tell Skylar that I like Yoda and thought he was cool before she dragged me to the movie I will kill you, love, Cynthia.) **

"To the archives, you should go. Madam Jocasta Nu, you will find."

"Uh, right, where are they." I really hadn't thought about the fact they don't write in English...

"Across the hall they are."

"Okay thanks." I waved and walked away in the direction he pointed. I heard a high pitched squeal and braced myself for impact.

"CYNTHIE-CHAN!" _Thunk._

"Ow. Sky that fucking hurt."

"Watch your mouth Cynthia." I looked at my spazz of a friend and rolled my eyes.

"Yes mother." She stood up and walked over to the three clones that were with her.

"See the abuse I have to endure?" One of them patted her head awkwardly.

"Abuse? All I do is love you!"

"Love hurts," she pouted. I decided to have some fun.

"Good Lord Skylar, I always knew you were a whore but THREE guys. I didn't think even you could handle that many!" She turned bright red and started twitching.

"It's not like that Cynthie-chan! They're my friends!"

"With benefits I bet."

"NUH-UH!"

"Sky chill. You're such a spazz, I was kidding."

"You suck." She turned her back on me and a two of the clones looked at each other while the third one stared at the same wall I had.

"Moving on. What took you so long?" The clone that had been staring at the wall turned and looked at me.

"We had to stop for-." Sky ran and tackled him.

"SHUT UP SKETCH!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Now that you mention it… Sky I don't remember you ever owning clothes that look like that." She gave me her poor attempt at an innocent puppy dog look.

"I'm gonna kill that damn Kenobi. Wait here Skylar, I'll deal with you later," and with that I sprinted away in the direction a hoped was the communications center.

* * *

**Skylar's POV**

My eyes were freakin saucers as Cynthia ran away. Kenobi was screwed. There was no way in heck he could beat Cynthia, Jedi or not. I shook off the shock and ran after her.

"Wait Cynthie-Chan! Please don't kill him! He has to make a big difference later on!" I muttered two profanities under my breath and stopped, knowing I would never be able to catch up with her. I heard two more pairs of feet stop next to my column.

"Are we going to try to stop her?"

"We'd get there too late even if we ran. She won't kill him, I don't think..."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! -waves- So I just needed to update so this is really REALLY short. I'm sorry but it is technically an update.**

**Fi: Guess what I was right. She is making you wait another chapter to see all them together.**

**Me: Well assuming most of the readers have written something they'll know how hard it is to write sometimes! **

**So thank you all for being soooo patient and I'm really sorry about how late this is.**


	8. Reunion!

**A/N: So here's the next update! Yeah this one WILL get the girls back together no matter how long it takes!  
****Fi: -snort-  
****Me: Get out of here and send in Scorch. I like him better.  
****Fi: Fine.  
****-Scorch walks in-: What.  
****Me: Take this and read exactly what is says.  
****Scorch: Tama, the loving author, owns no part in Star Wars. If she did Order 66 wouldn't exist. Tama how do you know about that?  
****Me: I'm the author. I know everything about you.  
Scorch: That's a little creepy.  
Me: Yep. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Cody and Crys looked at each other then back to me. "There's only one person who can calm her down and Daisy isn't here right now." Cody pressed a series of buttons on his comm.

"Rank and number," a monotone female voice responded.

"Commander CC-2224." There was another series of beeps and a loud click.

"Captain N-01."

"Commander Cody requesting back-up," a small laugh from the other end.

"That depends is our commander on speaking terms with you Cody?"

"General Kenobi is seconds away from having the _osik_ kicked out of him."

"I'll take that as a yes. Location?"

"Jedi temple main comm station," silence.

"Tompa is dispatching as we speak." Cody sighed and turned off the comm. I gave him a questioning look which he ignored. I shrugged and took off running towards the comm. center again.

* * *

We slid into the room and stopped. Crys exhaled quickly and I stared in amazement. Cynthia had Obi-Wan in a choke hold lifted off the ground with three clones and someone in Mandalorian armor trying to pry her off of him.

"Cynthia, let him go!" I called from a safe distance.

"No chance in hell!" I crossed my arms even though she couldn't see me.

"I'll call Daisy!" She squeezed tighter on his neck and he turned almost purple.

"You don't have reception." I realized she was right as she let loose a barrage of well aimed kicks, if you catch my meaning. The three clones had to draw back but the Mandalorian held on seemingly unscathed.

"CYNTHIA LET THE JEDI GO," a strong voice screamed from the other entrance to the room. Cynthia dropped Obi-Wan and backed away with her hands up.

"HIKA-CHAN!" I yelled and threw my arms around her.

"Get off I'm pissed." I jumped back and fell on my butt. "Cynthia come." Cynthia shook her head.

"Hika be nice. She was just protecting me!"

"You don't need protecting." She pushed past me and stood squarely in front of Cynthia. "Young lady what have I told you about beating the shit out of people?"

"Only do it when you're around to help." It was a fairly funny scene. Daisy was close to a head shorter than Cynthia and had her hands on her hips while Cynthia shrunk back like a rejected puppy.

"Exactly. Now apologize to Obi-Wan." Cynthia turned around and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. Next time I promise there will be two of us." He looked at Crys and Cody who both shrugged. There was a loud woosh as the door Cody, Crys, and I had entered through opened. Cynthia and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. The man that walked in must have seen us because he was giving us a nasty look.

"Oh quit pouting." Daisy rasied an eyebrow. "Bitch you don't look like Hayden Christensen." I nodded.

"Say something." Everyone in the room looked confused.

"What?" he said. I shook my head.

"Who'da thunk? You sound like Matt Lanter."

"Who?" He was giving us suspicious looks.

"Matt the guy that plays you in The Cone Wars. You know what never mind." I turned around. "So, um, Mister Kenobi, we need somewhere to stay. I was thinking the barracks if that's okay with you." Obi-Wan appeared to have recovered, at least physically, from Cynthia's attack.

"Woah now, hold on." Anakin gave Obi-Wan a confused look. "We're going to let them stay? This one just attacked you master!" Cynthia walked towards him.

"You wanna go Dressboy?" Daisy moved to back her up and I hid my face in my hands.

"This is not going to end well." The Mandalorian stepped between them facing towards Anakin.

"General, with all due respect, we can handel ourselves." He sighed and gave in.

"Alright, I take your word for it commander." The Mandalorian nodded and ushered us, along with Cody and Crys, out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh that sucked. I swear I restarted that chapter at least seven times. It's such a crappy chapter. Sorry the next one gets better...**


	9. Calypso

**A/N: Chapter nine! Thank you again at everyone! I love you all! –sigh- I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer… OR NOT! ORDO! COME HERE DARLING!  
Ordo: What?  
Me: Say this!  
Ordo: Tama owns nothing but Cynthia, Daisy, Skylar, and Tompa Squad. She would like to request that you ask her first if you want to do anything with or to them. She is also very happy Fi isn't here to hear that comment. Please enjoy this new chapter.  
Me: Very good! Where have you been all my life?  
Ordo: You're married.  
Me: Oh yeah…**

**Daisy's POV**

The it in a weird outfit led us down a series of always before stopping quite suddenly.

"Listen up, the clones are my brothers you so much as touch one of them and I swear you will have a blaster bolt through our head faster than you can say drop. Am I understood?" Judging by the voice my it was really a he but from the was Sky was looking at him I had some doubts. "I said am I understood?" He repeated and leaned in.

"Yeah, whatever. Why would we want to touch a clone?" Cynthia was still in defense mode and Skylar slammed her heel down on Cynthia's foot.

"We understand don't worry. I just have two quick questions." The it nodded. "One, can I hug them, and two, what's your name? I can tell you're not a clone."

"Yes, and," there was a click from behind the helmet. "Kayten Fett." A girl's voice came out. "How could you tell?" she asked. Sky shrugged,

"You don't walk like a clone. If you wanna fool people you need more swagger." Kayten started laughing.

"You've been around Ghost Company too long."

"Could be worse," Sky said. "I could have been rescued by the 501st." That got Kayten laughing harder. Cynthia tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"What are they talking about?" I shook my head.

"When I know, so will you." Kayten waved her hand and we started walking again, Sky with a little more bounce in her step and Cynthia obviously trying to hold back the urge to trip her. The barracks weren't anything super special. Grey, grey and some black, with the occasional splash of white armor. It was slightly depressing. The four of us stood out like sore thumbs and I wondered if all the color made the clones' eyes hurt. Sky immediately pulled away from the group and ran towards a group of clones sanding around not really doing anything. She jumped on one of their back and hugged his neck.

"Hi Stoke!" The clones standing around them laughed and 'Stoke' spun around trying to get her off.

"Don't bother," I laughed at the sight. "She's like a leech, once she grabs on you have to squeeze her sides to make her let go."

"Or get some fire and burn her off," Cynthia offered.

"That's ticks dumbass," I retorted and wrinkled my nose at her.

"Ha ha," she stuck her tongue out in response.

"Help." We looked back over and saw that Stoke had resorted to lying down on his back to try to get Sky off. I calmly walked over and pinched her sides. She squeaked and let go.

"See easy as that," I shrugged and helped her up.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"No problem," I stuck out my hand, "I'm Daisy, this is Cynthia, and you already know Sky-chan."

"Stoke," He took my hand then gestured to the other men. "This sorry bunch is Chopper, Gan, Echo, Fives, Nine-Two, and Kell." They each nodded in turn. Sky stood back, smiling.

"What?" Cynthia and I both recognized her smug "Haha I got you," look.

"I told you so." She wiggled her eyebrows and Cynthia and I both caught her meaning. "Cough it up, you guys owe me." I shook my head.

"Sorry Sky. I'm flat broke here. My wallet's in my other pants." She slumped down to the floor, pouting, and I rolled my eyes.

"We never planned on paying you anyways." Cynthia crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg. The clones stood there not quite knowing what to do, but snapped to attention when the door behind us opened and another clone walked in.

_Cody,_ Once again I silently thanked God for Sky dragging us to the movie.

"Hi Cody!" Sky bounced on the balls of her feet and I could tell she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Breathe dumbass," I smacked the back of her head.

"Is she okay?" I heard one of the clones ask.

"She'll be fine," Cynthia replied. "Hey, you're the one that tried to kill me." Everyone's attention turned from Sky to Cynthia and Echo.

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes. "Tried to kill her? Looks like I do get to kill someone today." I stepped closer to him.

"I was just following orders ma'am," He stuttered.

"Following orders," I said in a mocking voice. Someone behind me (probably Cody) cleared their throat.

"I'm with him" Sky said. "They kinda need him."

"For what? I thought clones were expendable." Sky's eyes widened and her jaw clenched.

"Don't… you… EVER say clones are expendable in front of me." She landed a smack right across my face. "Apologize, NOW." I was amazed at how threatening she could be when she was pissed. Stoke stepped between us.

"Skylar, it's fine," Echo shook his head.

"No it's not. She knows I hate it when people say that, NOW DAISY!" She kept staring me down until I muttered an apology. Cynthia put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"There all better, now I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." Sky shook her head, obviously still pissed.

"iPod." She held her hand out to Cynthia who dropped the iPod into it then turned to Cody.

"Gym?" He looked slightly surprised at her one syllable question but nodded and led her out of the room.

"So, um, were to?" Cynthia asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Over here." Stoke had moved to the other side of the barrack next to three empty bed cot things. We walked over and sat on them while the clones decided on leaving for a while. _All the better, _I thought and lay all the way down.

"Night Cynthia." She mumbled something inaudible and we both passed out.

**A/N: UGH! I loved the beginning of the chapter then it got all turdie. It's been finals week and I've been trying to study. Sorry bout the lateness. Gah I'm tired. And I have decided that I will not post a chapter with less than 1000 words. **

**~Tama**


	10. Please don't hit me!

**A/N: STILL NOT WORKING! DAMNIT FI GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND-**

**Oh. Hi everyone. You can ignore that… Fi and I were just- **

**Fi: Making sweet love**

**Me: STFU. **

**Skylar's POV**

As soon as he pointed me in the right direction I stormed ahead of Cody. I had already crammed my ear buds into my ears and was blasting Time of Dying to drown out all of my anger.

_How could she say that? _I thought. _She knows how sensitive I am about that type of thing. She's such a bitch. _I'm slightly ashamed of the other thoughts I was thinking about Daisy but at the time she deserved them. I slammed on the button to open the door to the gym. There were a few clones lifting weights and boxing that didn't pause when I walked in. I felt Cody walk up behind me and took out an ear bud.

"Is there a place with mirrors?" Now it was a struggle to hold back tears. Not because I was particularly sad, I just needed to get out all my anger, fast.

"We have a hand to hand combat training and practice area."

"Could I use it for an hour or so?" He nodded and led me through the gym to an opening with no door.

"In there," he pointed and I walked in. There weren't mirrors all over but there were a couple.

"It'll work. Thanks." I changed the song on my iPod to Black and Gold and positioned myself where the start would have been had I been in my studio.

**Fi: You should clear up what's going on. **

**Me: Fine, but only if you stop BUTTING IN.**

**Fi: Deal.**

**Me: Okay so Sky is a dancer, and has been forever. I'm not going to bore you with moves she's doing so I'll just suggest you go look up the song and make something up haha. **

**Niner: Are you two done Tama needs a gun.**

**Me: YAY WEAPONS!**

**Fi: O.o that's really not a good idea sir…**

**Niner: Kal's orders.**

**Me: Hell yeah! I love **_**Kal'buir!**_

**A/N: So…. Things…**

**I've been asked why I do fillers and honestly, they make me happy. They are solely for my pleasure although I know at least a couple of you like them too. **

**I am officially announcing my extended leave of absence from FanFic. Don't worry it's just until I get better ideas to write on. **

**DeviantArt. Go. Now. That is where I'll put any updates first as well as a new story (well technically re-write of Broken). So yeah my username is writingfromtheheart. You'll also be able to see updates on where I am on my writing there as well as my crappy artwork. LUCKY YOU!**

**If you are messaging me on here DON'T PANIC I will get on to read and respond and stuff so it's all good. **

**The reason I'm leaving? Originally it was because I had a B in a class and my mother dear was spazzing out. But now I have a C in that class and to me that's unacceptable because I need to get scholarships in order to be able to go to college. Also, I'm focusing more on cosplaying and art right now and am hoping to get to at least one con this year. If you don't know what cosplaying is then I feel sooooooo sad for you and your poor deprived childhood.**

**If you're still reading this, then I want to say Thank you and I love you all! You brighten my days and I will see you when I get back!**

**Love,**

**~Sky (or Tama, whatever)**


End file.
